En förrädares sista önskan
by Nallemaja
Summary: En döende kvinnas sista försök att ordna upp livet för hennes dotter efter hon är borta, även om hon förstår att hennes omsorg kanske inte kommer uppskattas av alla inblandade parter...
1. Det sista brevet

_Kära Mrs Malfoy,_

_Ni vet att mitt dubbelspel har pågått i många år och att jag har kunnat föra ut många värdefulla upplysningar till Mörkrets Herre, även om det var tvunget att jag förlorade alla mina sanna vänners tillit och respekt. Nu har dock läget blivit desperat tillslut – jag är döende, och mina tankar går tillbaka till det löfte vi gav varandra innan vi skildes åt för så många år sedan. Jag vet att min begäran kan tyckas besynnerlig – de hatar ju varandra – men hon är renblodig och det är så få av oss kvar som är det, så Dracos urval är en redan mycket begränsad skara._

_Nu får ni inte tro att jag försöker lämna henne i era händer för att hon ska kunna spionera på er – även om jag har full förståelse om ni känner så, ni vet ju mycket väl vilken person hon varit tillsammans med. Än så länge är hon dock omyndig, och detta öppnar vägar för er att binda henne till er – ni vet vad jag talar om. Jag kan inte lova att ni kommer lyckas få henne att överta min roll som dubbelagent åt Mörkrets Herre, men hon besitter mycket värdefull information som ni kommer ha nytta av i kampen mot mina så kallade vänner._

_Ni får inte heller tro att Draco kommer bli olycklig med henne, jag vet att ni håller hans välbefinnande mycket högt. Visst kommer de kanske få en stormig början på sitt liv tillsammans, men min egen erfarenhet av att tvingas gifta mig med någon som ditintills hade betraktat som min fiende och en förrädare mot blodet (okej, jag gjorde det frivilligt för att tjäna Vår Herre och den lojaliteten mot en tredje part kommer inte finnas som i detta fall som kan binda dem samman), men man lär sig att älska och ära varandra allteftersom åren går. Men bind henne till er och hon kommer inte kunna vägra er något._

_För att ni ska kunna binda henne på riktigt så bifogar jag här i brevet ingredienserna ni behöver för att brygga en kallelsetrolldryck, så hon kommer till ceremonin._

_Tillsist önskar jag er lycka till med bröllopet och en stor seger över smutsskallarna._

_För alltid trogen Mörkrets Herre_

_/Molly Weasley_


	2. Föräderiets konsekvens

Narsissa kastade brevet i elden. Så, kvinnan var döende och ville gifta bort Ginny med Draco? Hon hade alldeles glömt bort det löftet de hade givit varandra för så många år sedan när Molly hade blivit befalld att låtsas vara emot Mörkrets Herre och att gifta sig med Arthur Weasley. Att om de fick en son och en dotter så skulle de gifta bort dem med varandra.

Eller okej, för att vara helt ärligt hade hon väl inte glömt bort löftet helt och hållet. Men hon hade gjort sitt bästa för att förtränga det. Hon visst mycket väl att Lucius hade större planer för Dracos blivande brud än dottern till en spion. Men Lucius satt i Askaban, så vad skulle hon göra?

De hade gått på Hogwarts samtidigt. Gryffindorprefekten som hade tagit Slytherinflickan under sina vingar och introducerat henne i Slughorns lilla klubb. Åh, vad folk hade retat dem och skrattat bakom deras rygg! Men vad de inte hade sett var att Molly tillhört en annan cirkel också – den som startats av Mörkrets Herre själv på den tiden som han hade gått på Hogwarts. Men medan Molly aldrig riktigt vågat ta steget fullt ut och bekänna sin lojalitet till Mörkrets Herre så hade hon själv blivit märkt och invigd som Dödsätare under sitt femte år och blivit upphöjd till ledare för Hogwartsgruppen under sitt sjätte år. Då hade ju visserligen Molly slutat på Hogwarts, men ändå.

Så när Molly hade kommit hem till henne nästan tio år senare och berättat vad Mörkrets Herre begärde av henne, hade hon blivit ganska chockad. Men hon hade lett sitt mest älskvärda leende och lovat att aldrig glömma henne, lovat att aldrig svika henne och tro att hon verkligen bytt sida. Det hade varit i samma veva som hon själv hade börjat träffa Lucius mer regelbundet och det hade börjat bli tal om giftermål dem två emellan. Vem av dem som hade fört det på tal och sen fört det vidare till det slutgiltiga löftet mindes hon aldrig efteråt, men vad hon hade ångrat sig! Det hade varit därför hon hade övertalat Lucius att använda just Ginny som måltavla i historien med dagboken. Hon skulle inte behöva uppfylla löftet, men Molly skulle ändå inte behöva veta något om hennes inblandning. Varför hade det gått så fel!

Med viss tvekan öppnade hon påsen som legat invirad i brevet – ville hon verkligen göra detta? – och plockade ut en bomullstuss indränkt i blod, en hårtuss och ett silver halsband med stora blåa safirer. Ser man på, tänkte hon för sig själv, kvinnan hade visst lite dolda rikedomar som hon inte avslöjat för blodsförrädaren.

Draco skulle komma tillbaka när som helst, det var bäst hon bestämde sig fort. Men för vad? Skulle hon kunna använda sig av Ginny på något annat sätt än vad Molly önskade? Ja, hade hon väl henne i sitt våld så var allt möjligt. Hon nickade förnöjt, ja, så skulle hon göra och så fick hon väl se vad framtiden gav henne för kort att spela ut för att kunna få högsta vinsten. Med varsam hand lade hon tillbaka ingredienserna i påsen igen, reste sig upp och gick över till flygeln där de hade sitt trolldryckslaboratorium.


	3. Den sista sorgens tår

Ginny lade försiktigt ner de tre vita rosorna på sin mors kista. Hon kunde inte fatta att hon verkligen var borta för alltid. Död! Hon bort torkade tårarna som rann nerför hennes kinder med handen.

"Farväl mamma", snyftade hon fram innan hon vände sig bort.

Charlie gav henne en varm kram. Även han grät. Åh vad hon önskade att det hade varit Harry som kramat om henne istället. Att se honom igen på Bill och Fleurs bröllop hade varit rena tortyren, se honom och veta att han inte längre var hennes. Hon hade varit på väg att prata med honom flera gånger, böna och be honom att ta henne tillbaka, men hon hade behärskat sig. Och nu stod hon här med sin storebrors armar omkring sig istället för Harrys.

Utan att riktigt tänka på det förde hon upp handen till halsbandet hon hade fått av sin mor till bröllopet. Det var en mycket vacker släktklenod – ett silverhalsband med stora, runda safirer. Hon hade länge tvekat om hon skulle ta det idag, men det var som om hon kände sig lite närmare henne när hon hade det på sig. Molly hade sagt att det var en tradition inom familjen att ge det till den första dottern som gifte sig, men att hon inte hade vågat vänta tills Ginny blev gammal nog att gifta sig, livet var så skört nu i krigstider. Precis som om hon hade anat… Och så kom tårarna med förnyad styrka.

Utanför kyrkan trängdes vänner och bekanta med släktingar och familj. Det var Ron och Hermione, Bill och Fleur, Percy och Penelope, Fred och George, Arthur som tog stöd mot Charlie. Remus, Tonks och Moody. Några från Ministeriet. Fler från Fenixorden. Alla hade inte fått plats i den lilla landsortskyrkan där begravningen hade ägt rum.

Hon hörde Hermione mumla något om att Harry inte var där. Hon var själv förvånad att han inte var där, Molly hade ju i den närmaste adopterat honom som en extra son, men hon var glad att han inte var där. Då kunde hon gråta i fred.

Återigen fingrade hon på halsbandet. Fann någon slags tröst i det. När hon hade satt på sig det till bröllopet hade hon tagit det som ett tecken att Harry skulle komma dit. Att det skulle bli de två ändå. Men det var väl klart att dyra smycken inte imponerade på honom!

Usch och fy, förmanade hon sig själv. Hon borde sörja sin mamma, inte tänka på att Harry inte längre var hennes! Hon skulle just ta ner handen från smycket när det på något sätt verkade dra ihop sig. Strypa henne, hann hon tänka innan hon insåg att hon hjälplöst förflyttades till en annan plats.


	4. Hämndens bitterljuva sötma

Draco stirrade intensivt på platsen där hon borde dyka upp. Han begrep inte varför hans mamma hade insisterat på att det var han som skulle göra detta. Visst kände han en bitterljuv tillfredsställelse över förtroendet, men han hade en känsla av att det egentligen var något annat som pågick.

Han fingrade på dolken som låg i hans ficka. Äntligen skulle han få sin hämnd på Potter, få något som var hans. Det var lite synd att de hade gjort slut – hur ljuvligt hade det inte varit att sno hans flickvän, då hade det varit perfekt – men det låg väl något ädelmodigt skäl bakom om han kände de två rätt. Som om inte allt och alla kunde se hur de gick och trånade efter varandra som en kåt getabock och hans löpande hynda.

"… och så skall segern komma oss alla till del. Genom offrandet av…", malde Dödsätaren på. Han hade malt på det här sättet i flera timmar nu. Vem han var eller vad han hette visst han inte, och han brydde sig inte heller. Om han inte hade varit nödvändig för ceremonin så hade han kört dolken i honom istället för i Ginny.

Luften framför hans fötter skälvde till och så materialiserades Ginny Weasley där det förut bara varit en tom cirkel. Hon såg faktiskt ganska bedårande ut med handen på flyttnyckeln och ögonen röda av gråt. Det röda håren var elegant samlat i en fläta som hängde ner över den svarta klänningen, som smet åt kring hennes välformade kropp. I en halv sekund trodde han att hon skulle trilla baklänges och sätta sig på rumpan, men så fick hennes fötter stadga och hon höjde förskräckt blicken och stirrade trotsigt in i Dödsätarnas masker. Lojt klev han in i cirkeln, precis innan de framviskade besvärjelserna fick cirkelns fina linje på marken att bli till en solid vägg, en bur utan möjlighet att slippa ut ur. Detta var möjligheten till att han hade kniven istället för sin trollstav, den som använde sig av magi inne i denna bur skulle bli ohjälpligt bunden till den andre för evigt. Ett obrytbart löfte. Han log.

"Så Ginny, du tyckte att det var dags att komma alltså. Dags att förena dig med oss för evigt", han drog upp den vänstra ärmen och visade henne Mörkrets märke, som just nu lös rött mot hans bleka hy. "Nåväl, sådan mor, sådan dotter. Förräderi tenderar att smitta, det är inget att skämmas för." Han kunde se hur hon i det närmaste skakade av ilska, men envist höll hon munnen stängd. Så hon anade en fälla? Han såg fram emot leken det skulle bli att knäcka henne.


	5. Frihetens yttersta pris

Harry satt längst ut på klippan och dinglade med fötterna över avgrunden helt omedveten om vad som hade hänt i Ottery St.Catchpole på Mollys begravning. Visserligen hade han gärna varit med på Mollys begravning, men han var ändå tacksam för att tillslut få vara helt ensam. Ensam, och på så sätt inte heller utsätta någon annan för fara.

Han hade aldrig trott att han skulle vilja återvända till detta ställe, men nu när han hade gjort det så kände han ändå en viss frid i hjärtat. Det var som om platsen andades lite av den beslutsamhet, den kampglädje som hade kännetecknat Dumbledore. Det, i kombination med att han slapp se grottan under vattenytan. Eller var det bara vissheten om att det var här han för första gången verkligen hade känt sig vuxen uppgiften? Som om det inte bara var något som en gammal profetia hade tvingat på honom utan även något han verkligen kunde välja? En möjlighet att kämpa en kamp som inte längre var helt hopplös?

Han drog in havets lukt av salt och tång i näsborrarna. Vinden piskade hans magra kropp. Luften fylld med små vattendroppar som kändes som nålar mot hans hud. Himlen täckt med svarta, hotande moln. Det höll på att dra ihop sig till storm. Ändå kände han ingen vilja att flytta sig från klippan. Här var han – för första gången på många år – hel fri.

Det var nu sjuttonde september, han borde vara på Hogwarts och plugga i lugn och ro under McGonagalls ledning, men hade valt att inte fara dit detta sista år. Istället hade han städat och lagat sina föräldrars hus i Godric's Hollow med hjälp av Ron och Hermione. Det var ett ganska stiligt hus, med en stor portion charm, även om det var sunkigt efter ha stått obebott i snart sexton år. Egentligen visste han inte om han brydde sig så mycket om huset egentligen, det var bara det att han inte haft hjärta att ta itu med uppgiften att lokalisera horcruxarna så länge som Ron och Hermione var med. Och just det var anledning till att han nu satt ute på klippan vid havet istället för att vara på Mollys begravning. Nu var han fri att börja sökandet utan att riskera sina vänners liv.

Varken Hermione eller Ron kände till detta ställe, än mindre dess betydelse. Den enda han kunde tänka som skulle kunna ha något ärende hit var Voldemort själv, men om han inte hade upptäckt att horcruxen var borta så varför skulle han komma just nu? Nej, han trodde att han kunde vara ganska säker för upptäckt här. Så han hade fixat ett rum på det enda mugglarhostelet som fanns i den lilla byn under förevändning att han skulle studera trakten för att eventuellt använda den i en bok han höll på att skriva. Hostelägaren hade sett minst sagt skeptiskt ut, så det var väl inget som normala sjuttonåriga mugglare gjorde, men hade inte kommit på något bättre just då. Eftersom han kunde betala för sig hade han fått stanna.

Han hade tillbringat förmiddagen och en stor del av eftermiddagen med att prata med äldre människor om platsens historia, om barnhemmet – fast han hade fått höra att de säkert hade varit åtminstone tio, tjugo stycken olika barnhem – som hade besökt trakten förr om åren. Han trodde sig ha uppsnappat några minnen av Tom Dolder, men det var inget som var tillräckligt matnyttig information, ingen ny ledtråd. Och framförallt ingen ledtråd om vart den mystiske R.A.B. kunde ha tagit vägen med den verklige horcruxen.

Till viss del saknade han Hermiones logiska tänkande. Hon hade säkert kommit på något sätt att komma vidare i sökandet. Visserligen hade han tagit med sig alla hennes böcker om horcruxar som han hade hittat efter att hon och Ron hade stuckit iväg till begravningen, men eftersom hon inte hade hittat någon ledtråd i dem under två och en halv månads idogt letande så hade han inte så stora förhoppningar om att hitta något vettigt han heller. Nej, om man skulle ha någon bok som berättade något viktigt om hur horcruxar skapades och oskadliggjordes så skulle han bli tvungen att leta igenom hela Svartvändargränd och dess vidriga svartkonstartiklar. Han såg inte fram emot det.


	6. Bunden, uppgiven, besegrad

Ginny låg ihopsjunken på marken. Hur länge hon hade gjort det kunde hon inte minnas. Med en ansträngning satte hon sig upp istället. Hon var alldeles kladdig av blod. Hennes eget blod. Det hade dröjt länge innan hon hade givit upp, innan hon hade försökt slå sig ut. Innan hon hade skrikit. Men vad hade det hjälpt? De hade bara skrattat åt hennes fåfänga kamp. Draco hade grymtat till någon gång när hon hade fått in en rejäl snyting på hans ansikte i bästa mugglarstil, men det hade varit kattens lek med råttan, och det var hon som hade varit råttan!

Hon kunde fortfarande känna av Dracos närvaro, trots att han stod flera meter bort och ignorerade henne totalt. Hon hoppades att det skulle vara en övergående förbindelse. Tänk om hon skulle gå runt och vara medveten om honom resten av livet! Men de hade kallat det ett obrytbart löfte. Hon var bunden till honom som en husalf till sin herre. Nej, en husalf var mer fri än vad hon var. Hon suckade uppgivet.

Hon visste inte om hon skulle tro på att det var hennes mamma som hade sålt henne. Hur skulle hon kunna göra något sådant! Inte Molly! Hon skakade förtvivlat på huvudet, men någonstans inom henne sa en liten röst att det dem sa var sant, det var hennes egen mor som hade sålt henne. Det var nog därför hon inte grät. Hon hade inte gråtit en enda tår sen hon kom hit. Allt annat hade hon givit upp, men hennes ögon hade förblivit torra. Hon hade inte gråtit av smärtan tidigare, och inte heller nu grät hon av uppgivenhet. Hon bara satt på marken och väntade. Väntade på att Draco skulle säga åt henne vad hon skulle göra. Det var det mest förnedrande av allt.

De andra Dödsätarna tog ingen större notis om henne. De visst att hon var bunden med något som var starkare än rep. Om hon hade varit fem fortfarande så hade hon stampat med fötterna och bultat med knytnävarna i marken av frustration, men livet som enda tjej med sex äldre bröder hade lärt henne att det inte hjälpte. Att de inte ens höll ett litet getöga på henne! Gjorde något som visade att de inte litade på henne fullkomligt. Men nejdå, hon var ju Dracos lilla knähund. Klart hon…

Raseriet blixtrade genom hennes medvetande. Varför hade hon blivit så oförsonligt arg? Nej, det var inte hon, det var Draco! Draco som var tvärilsken för något. Och han var på väg mot henne. Hon kröp ihop lite till och hoppades att det inte var hon som hade gjort honom fly förbannad. Han grep tag i hennes handled och drog henne upp på fötter, ilsket muttrande, och släpade bort henne från de andra Dödsätarna. Sen svor han ljudligt. Och innan hon visste ordet av så förflyttades hon med hjälp av spöktransferens till okänd ort.


	7. Ett nytt hopp

Draco släpade upp Ginny till sitt sovrum och slängde ner henne på sängen. Inte för att han hade några tankar på att fullfölja det löjliga 'äktenskapet', som hans mor hade kallat det. Bara själva tanken på det fick honom att börja koka av ilska och bli lätt illamående. Utan att riktigt veta vad han skulle ta sig till stod han mest och stirrade på henne där hon låg hopkrupen på sängen och försökte gömma sig under hans blick.

På något sätt kunde han tycka synd om henne, hon såg så rädd ut. Han skakade på huvudet – vart kom den tanken ifrån? Varför skulle han tycka synd om _henne_? En förrädares dotter! I stort sett inte bättre än en mugglare, en smutsskalle. En blodsförädare! Han knyckte föraktfullt på huvudet och lämnade rummet, dörren smällde han igen bakom sig.

Med långa kliv hade han snart lämnat huset utom synhåll. Han slog in på en stig han hade gått många gånger i sitt liv. Från parken bakom herrgården följde han stigen bort mot skogsgläntan som de använde som quidditchfält, vidare bort längs bäcken tills han nådde källan. Där satte han sig ner med ryggen mot den stora stenen. Med en frustrerad gest slängde han i en sten i källan. Han suckade. Så meningslöst! Så förnedrande! Hur hade han kunnat lurats till något så… Han slängde ännu en sten i vattnet.

Han hade suttit där ganska länge, säkert i ett par timmar, när han för femtielfte gången kom på sig själv med att fantisera om vad Ginny gjorde. Hittills hade han försökt värja sig mot det – varför skulle han bry sig om henne! – men nu orkade han inte kämpa emot längre och lät han tankarna vandra fritt. Och i hans inre formades bilder om hur hon hade lämnat rummet och försökte smyga sig ut ur huset. Hur hon kröp längs korridorerna. Hur hon blev stående och stirrade på porträttet av Anders Malfoy – varför just honom frågade han sig själv – hans farfars farfars farbror. Han kände hur porträttet fick obehagskänslorna att krypa längs ryggraden på henne. Hennes mjuka fötter som tassade lätt mot det hårda stengolven i korridorerna. Han hoppade nästan till själv när hon upptäckte en av husalverna som just höll på att raka askan ur en liten eldstad.

Nej, nu måste han skärpa sig. Han hade inte flytt huset för att ägna sig åt att låtsas vara där. Nej, han hade gått hit för att försöka klura ut vad han skulle ta sig till med Ginny. Så fort hennes namn blixtrade förbi i hans tankar så var han tillbaka i huset, tillbaka hos Ginny. Nu stod hon med handen på ytterdörren, redo att försöka fly.

Vad kom det där ifrån? Han hade aldrig haft livlig fantasi förut! Det var ungefär som om han kunde se in i hennes medvetande. Nej, vart hade han varit… Och så anföll insikten honom: han _kunde_ se in i hennes medvetande! Han hade känt hennes rädsla för honom, han hade sett vad hon hade sett när hon försökte fly från herrgården. Han… Tanken fick adrenalinet att pumpa i hans kropp. Försiktigt försökte han medvetet hitta henne med tanken. Men… Ingenting! Han försökte en andra gång, men det var bara tomt.

Frustrerat tog han upp en sten och kastade i vattnet innan han försökte en tredje gång och nu var det som om lukten av gräs och ruttnande löv fyllde hans näsborrar. Han kunde känna hur grenarna på busken rev på hennes rygg samtidigt som hon försiktigt ålade sig fram under hans mors törnbärshäck. Hon låg länge blickstilla och väntade precis vid kanten på häcken, försiktigt spanande framför sig och så kastade hon sig plötsligt fram över gången och slängde sig ner i häcken på andra sidan.

Undra om han kunde…? Han tog ett fastare grepp om hennes sinne och befallde henne att ligga helt stilla. Han kände hur hon darrade i hela kroppen av ansträngningen, sliten mellan hans befallning att vara stilla och hennes egen vilja att fly.

Det här var ju kul! Han log med hela ansiktet och tvingade henne att resa sig upp. Han kunde känna hur häckens törnen rispade sönder hennes hud och kläder, hur hon blödde. Han brydde sig inte. Istället tvingade han henne att komma till honom. Riktigt varför visste han inte, men något måste han ju hitta på nu när han kunde kontrollera hennes sinne så här lätt, så fullständigt. Det här skulle bli riktigt skoj!

Han log.


	8. De godtrognas grymhet

Begravningen upplöstes i kaos efter Ginnys försvinnande. De som inte var medlemmar i Fenixorden skickades hem och Orden samlades i Kråkboet för närmare överläggningar. Kvar utanför kyrkan blev bara Ron och Hermione. Planlöst sökte de runt kyrkan, men utan att hitta några nya spår efter Ginny.

Ron var i upplösningstillstånd. Hans lillasyster!

Hermione tvingade sig själva att lugna ner sig och tänka logiskt istället. Hennes bästa väninna var borta, men om hon fick panik så skulle hon inte hjälpa Ginny.

Ron anklagade henne för att inte bry sig. Hans lillasyster var BORTA!

Hermione svarade med att kylig logik var bästa sättet att se sanningen, att få panik gjorde att man missade de mest uppenbara ledtrådar.

Ron blängde surt på henne. Helst skulle hon väl sticka näsan i en bok och glömma att det fanns levande människor här i världen också! HANS LILLASYSTER VAR BORTA!

Hermione kände hur hennes hjärta sårades och sprack. För att han inte skulle få se hennes tårar flydde hon bort från honom.

Ron skrek efter henne. Hon var en okänslig skit, inte värd att vara deras vän längre!

Hermione sprang ännu snabbare. Helst skulle hon spöktransförera sig bort från platsen – vart som helst, bara hon kom bort härifrån, bort från Ron – men just nu skulle hon inte kunna koncentrera sig tillräckligt. Istället sprang hon över kullen och in i skogen som låg på andra sidan. Där stannade hon och försökte lugna ner sig. Tog några djupa andetag, men kände fortfarande hur det tryckte över bröstet. Ilsket torkade hon bort tårarna gång på gång, men hon kunde inte sluta gråta. Förtvivlat sjönk hon ihop på marken. Varför skulle hon älska Ron? Varför förstod han inte det? Varför var han tvungen att såra henne! Förstod han inte att hon ville dela hans smärta, hjälpa honom? Förstod han inte att hon älskade Ginny som en lillasyster och vän? Varför anklagade han henne för att vara hjärtlös? Förtvivlat skrek hon ut all sin sorg och förvirring.

Ron trampade nervöst runt på kyrkbacken. Varför hade han skrikit åt henne? Varför hade han låtit sin sorg och förtvivlan efter Ginny gå ut över henne? Han skulle säga förlåt när hon kom tillbaka, lovade han sig själv. Varför kom hon inte tillbaka? Skulle han gå efter henne? Nej, hon var säkert fortfarande arg på honom. Det skulle han ha varit om hon skrikit efter honom. Ytterligare någon minut gick. Fortfarande ingen skymt av henne. Han började gå efter henne, upp mot kullen dit hon hade sprungit. Han kände sig fånig! Han vände. Men hon var hans vän! Varför skulle hon komma tillbaka till honom när han hade sagt att hon inte var det? Han måste säga förlåt till henne. Han började gå uppför kullen. Fast det var nog bättre att hon fick lugna ner sig lite innan han kom och bad om förlåtelse. Han vände tillbaka igen. Men om hon råkade illa ut? Tänk om det fanns dödsätare i närheten? Tänk om de angrep henne när hon var själv? Han sprang uppför kullen. Han skulle försvara henne! Han skulle offra sitt liv för henne, han skulle inte förlora henne också! När han kom upp på krönet stannade han till. Han såg henne inte. Det var nog trots allt bättre att han återvände till kyrkan, hon skulle nog komma tillbaka dit. Just som han vände sig om för att börja gå hörde han hennes skrik. Hans hjärta stannade. Inte hon också! Hans fötter stod som spön i backen, han flög in i skogen för att rädda henne.

Hermione var inte medveten om tiden. Hon brydde sig inte. Hon bara grät och grät. Lät alla tårar rinna fritt. Tårar av sorg, tårar av smärta. Hon var inte medveten om något förrän Ron slängde sig över henne. Vart var de? Han skulle försvara henne! Hon skakade på huvudet, hon var själv.

Han såg på henne. Såg hennes tårar för första gången. Långsamt, försiktigt, sjönk han ner på marken bredvid henne. Kramade om henne. Tröstade henne. Smekte henne över ryggen. Sa förlåt.

När Ron och Hermione flera timmar senare återvände till Godrics Hollow och upptäckte att Harry också var borta, så drog de den förödande slutsatsen att Ginny och Harry hade stuckit iväg tillsammans. Det vore inte första gången som Harry hade gömt sig under sin fars osynlighetsmantel, och det skulle ju förklara varför han tillsynes inte hade varit närvarande på begravningen. Riktigt varför de skulle ha stuckit iväg sådär mitt bland allt folk, helt utan förklaring och förvarning, förstod de inte, men det kändes som om tanken var vettig ändå. Ginny kunde ju inte spöktransförera sig, och visst hade hon sett förvånade ut innan hon försvann? Om det var Harry som hade tagit henne med sig så skulle det förklara mycket. Om de hade varit med på Ordens möte skulle de ha vetat att Harry inte hade varit i närheten av Ginny. Istället för att varsko Fenixorden om Harrys försvinnande gick de nu, trygga i sin förvissning om att det måste ha varit så det hade gått till, och sov.


	9. Fångstens alla smärtor

Ginny försökte förtvivlat vinna tillbaka herraväldet över sin egen kropp. Hon försökte tvinga sig att vända, att stanna, att… Men allt var förgäves, obönhörligt fördes hon framåt längs stigen.

Trots att hon aldrig hade varit här så kändes det ändå som om det var bekant. Som om hon hade varit här många gånger förut. Nej, inte hon. Han! Draco… Det var Dracos minnen, Draco som hade vandrat denna stig otaliga gånger. Det var Draco som styrde henne nu, och på något sätt hade det gjort att hon fått del av hans minnen. Insikten var ganska skrämmande, men hon var egentligen inte förvånad. Om hon kunde få del av hans känslor, så varför skulle hon inte kunna få del av hans minnen? Det var väl antagligen så länken fungerade.

Tanken fick henne att rysa. Hon kunde fortfarande känna av smärtan när hennes försvarsformel slog tillbaka på henne själv. Fast cirkeln hade på något sätt manipulerat den och fått den att lägga sig som ett järnband kring hennes huvud så att hon hade blivit alldeles omtöcknad. Hon kunde inte riktigt minnas vad som hade hänt sen efter det, men hon mindes i alla fall hur en gyllende länk hade förenat henne med Draco. Och hur hon kunnat se rakt in i alla hans tankar och minnen. Känna hans känslor! Hon hade inte insett det då, hon hade varit alldeles för chockad och dåsig av förhäxningen som hade slungats tillbaka på henne själv. Det enda som hade stått klart för henne då var att hon var bunden till honom för alltid, utan återvändo.

Var det såhär det kändes för Harry? Att tvingas dela Lord Voldemorts sinne? Att vara länkad till Mörkrets Herre? Att ständigt känna sig besmittad, att veta att man inte är att lita på. Att man kan nyttjas till spion vilket ögonblick som helst, utan att man har makt över sig själv? Hon kunde fortfarande minnas när hon själv hade varit slav under Voldemort. Det var inte riktigt såhär. Då hade hon haft minnesluckor, barmhärtiga minnesluckor som gjorde att hon inte behövde minnas vad hon hade gjort. Men Harry och Voldemort hade en helt annan relation, var det mer som det här?

Synen av Draco där han stod och väntade på henne i gläntan med ett självbelåtet flin på läpparna gjorde henne illamående. Insikten att oavsett vad han tänkte göra med henne så var hon helt maktlös, utan möjlighet att kunna protestera minsta lilla.

Hon stannade – nej, han stannade henne – på en armlängds avstånd ifrån honom. Sakta gick han ett varv runt henne, beskådade henne närgånget. Hon riktigt kände hur han älskade makten han hade över henne. Njöt av att se hennes meningslösa kamp mot honom. Åhh vad hon önskade att ge honom en rejäl snyting, att sudda ut hans hånfulla leende, men hur hon än försökte hängde armarna livlösa längs hennes sidor.

Ett kort ögonblick tyckte hon att hon kände förvirring från honom. Förvirring och osäkerhet. Men ögonblicket senare höjdes sig hennes armar och gav honom en kram. Hennes läppar pressades mot hans. Illamåendet steg upp i hennes hals – han kunde väl verkligen inte mena…! Hans händer letade sig in under hennes tröja. Maktlös fick hon lov att finna sig i att han tog av henne den och slängde bort den. Han gav henne ett maktfullkomligt flin och knäppte upp hennes behå. Han tänkte verkligen…!

"Sluta! Sluta! Bort! Bort, bort, bort! Försvinn!", hennes skrik ekade i gläntan, förstörde friden. Draco flög bakåt som om han hade blivit stungen av en geting. Fortfarande hade han hennes behå i händerna. Han tittade fånigt på den, på henne och tillbaka på behån. Automatiskt höjde hon händerna för att skyla brösten.

Sekunden efteråt insåg hon att hon kunde röra på sig efter eget behag och rusade fram och gav honom en rak höger så att han med en duns satte sig på marken, samtidigt som hon snappade åt sig behån och tröjan. Hon gav honom en mördande blick, nåde honom om han följde efter henne, och rusade bort med kläderna fortfarande kvar i handen.


	10. Skammens pris

Draco satt kvar på marken, på samma ställe tvärs över gläntan dit hon hade slängt honom, i flera timmar efter att hon stack. Han var chockad över sitt eget beteende. Vad hade fått honom att vilja…? Det enda han hade tänkt på var, var att hon inte kunde protestera. Att han hade makten och att hon, att hon inte kunde… Han skämdes över sig själv.

Han kunde fortfarande känna hennes medvetande inlindat i hans eget. Först hade han trott att hon hade lyckats kapa det bandet när hon stötte bort honom, men bandet var alltjämt intakt. Han visste att han fortfarande kunde se vad hon gjorde om han ville, men han tvingade sig själv att låta bli. Han litade inte på sig själv. Maktfullkomligheten hade verkligen förblindat honom. Självföraktet sköljde över honom gång på gång. Hur kunde han ha varit så dum? Självförakt var något han sällan led av, men nu kunde han inte bli kvitt det. Det var därför han lät henne gå. Han förstod vad hans mamma skulle säga, vad de andra dödsätarna skulle säga. Han kunde gissa sig till vilket pris han själv skulle bli tvungen att betala för att han låtit henne löpa, men han kunde inte förmå sig själv att bemästra hennes sinne än en gång.

Som vanligt kastade han stenar i dammen, men den här gången gav det inte samma lättnad på trycket inifrån, tankarna fortsatte att plåga honom. Vad hade han tänkt på egentligen!

Kraften i hennes bortstötande hade förvånat honom. Varför förvånade det honom att hon också hade makt över hans sinne? Förhäxningen i cirkeln skulle bara ha bundit hennes magi till honom, inte hennes sinne, inte henne själv. Något måste ha gått snett – det hade han anat så fort han insåg att han hade makt över henne – så varför var han förvånad över att även hon hade den makten? Eller hade han varit självgod nog att tro att de hade gett honom ytterligare en fördel i cirkeln? En vinst ingen talade högt om. Ja, erkände han för sig själv, det var precis det han hade trott. Så självgod hade han varit. Men han borde ha insett att detta inte var någon Imperius-förbannelse. Den fungerade inte såhär. Så det var bara rätt åt honom.

Han kände hur hon försvann i en malström av brinnande spisar. Hon hade alltså hittat fram till någon spis som var anknuten till flamnätverket. Hur hade hon hittat dit så snabbt? Det bodde inte många trollkarlar här i närheten och av de som gjorde det skulle inte många ha släppt in henne. Dessutom bodde ingen direkt längs stora vägen, så för att hitta dit måste man veta vart man skulle leta. Men så slog det honom! Hon måste ha lika fri tillgång till hans minnen som han hade till hennes. Han undrade om hon också hade insett sin makt över honom än. Var det därför han inte kunde släppa självförebråelsen och skammen? Förde hon ett psykiskt krig mot honom?

Han fortsatte att kasta stenar i dammen bara för att slippa tänka. Lät henne försvinna vart hon ville. Han kunde fortfarande känna av hennes närvaro i hans själ. Hon skulle antagligen kunna fly till andra sidan jordklotet utan att bandet skulle minska i styrka. Om han så ville skulle han kunna följa efter henne, vara vid hennes sida på mindre än ett ögonblick.

Natten övergick sakta i nästa dag när beslutade han sig. Han var tvungen att göra det rätta, han skulle inte smita undan den här gången. Långsamt reste han sig upp och plockade upp sin trollstav. Och spöktransförerade sig bort från gläntan.


	11. Tillbaka i familjen

Tidigt på morgonen tassade Bill nerför trapporna i Kråkboet. Tyst smet han in i köket och började göra frukost. Det dröjde några ögonblick innan han hörde de sträva andetagen och insåg att han inte var själv i köket. Han förbannade sig själv för att han hade lämnat trollstaven uppe i sovrummet och snodde runt, i hopp om att kunna överraska inkräktaren. Men – det var ingen där! Han som hade varit så säker… Han spanade runt bord och stolar, bakom och under allt där en människa eventuellt skulle kunna gömma sig. Tillsist hittade henne, inklämd bakom den öppna spisen.

Ginny bara satt där och stirrade tomt framför sig. Han ropade hennes namn, han skakade henne lätt, men ingen reaktion. Han sjönk ner bredvid henne, kramade om henne, men det var som att krama en docka i mänsklig storlek. Hon var totalt livlös! Paniken steg inom honom, vad skulle han göra! Han vågade inte lämna henne här för att hämta någon annan. Om han bara hade haft sin trollstav… Han var en stor idiot som inte hade tagit den med sig. Moody skulle inte bli glad om han fick höra detta.

Hermione! Hon kanske skulle kunna hjälpa Ginny! De hade alltid kommit så bra överrens. Motvilligt släppte han sin lillasyster och tog ner lite flampulver från spiselhyllan. "Godrics Hollow!", sa han och stoppade in huvudet i elden. Han reflekterade snabbt över att ungdomarna hade fått det riktigt snyggt där inne, men köket var tomt. Försiktigt ropade han på henne: "Hermione!" Han ville inte ropa för högt så att han väckte för många. Han trodde inte Ginny skulle uppskatta en massa uppståndelse just nu. Om hon skulle märka av den, vill säga.

Han väntade någon minut och ropade igen. Och den här gången dröjde det inte länge innan han hörde det svaga ljudet av fötter som smyger sig fram. Och så kom Hermione in i köket i Godrics Hollow, iklädd ett vitt nattlinne och en fladdrande morgonrock i gryffindors färger, och störtade fram till honom.

"Vad är det?"

"Ginny är tillbaka, men hon är alldeles apatisk. Kan du komma?"

"Bara Ginny? Är inte Harry med henne?"

"Harry? Varför skulle han vara med henne?"

"Harry är också borta, så vi trodde att de hade försvunnit tillsammans."

"VA! Är Harry OCKSÅ borta! Varför sa ni inget!"

"Vi tänkte att de hade försvunnit tillsammans. Han har en osynlighetsmantel som han ibland gömmer sig under, när han inte vill prata med folk eller inte vill att folk ska titta på honom. Så vi trodde att han var med på begravningen och att de försvann tillsammans. Ginny har inte lärt sig att spöktransförera sig än." Han skakade oförstående på huvudet. "De två skulle behöva sluta fred och bli tillsammans igen, inte gå och tråna efter varandra på varsitt håll och bara vara irriterade och grälsjuka", förtydligade hon.

"Nej, Harry var inte i närheten av Ginny när hon försvann. Ingen annan heller. Moody var lite bekymrad över detta. Det enda som borde kunna flyttat henne därifrån på det där viset vore antingen att någon spöktransförerade sig bort och höll i henne samtidigt alternativt en flyttnyckel. Men hon rörde inte vid något då. Visserligen skulle hon kunna ha haft en flyttnyckel på sig, men hur skulle hon kunna ha haft det?"

"Jag vet inte…", Hermione skakade förtvivlat på huvudet.

"Inte vi heller. Och det är bekymmersamt. Men nu är hon här, fast ändå inte. Tror du att du skulle kunna komma?"

"Självklart. Förlåt att jag pratar så mycket." Och så klev hon igenom elden och skulle just böja sig fram till sin väninna när ännu en person uppenbarade sig i köket i Kråkboet. Förskräckt sträckte hon sig efter sitt trollspö i morgonrocksfickan.

"Draco Malfoy! Vad gör du här!"


	12. Erkännandets tid

Utan att tveka mer än någon sekund räckte han fram sin trollstav till henne. "Jag gör det som är rätt." Om hon ville döda honom så, så skulle han acceptera det. Han skulle inte strida mot henne.

Hermione tittade förvånat på honom. Var detta något konstigt trick? Ett knep? Istället för att ta emot trollstaven avväpnade hon honom. Han skrattade bittert.

"Vad gör du här!", frågade hon igen.

"Jag vet att jag har gjort fel, jag har kommit för att be om förlåtelse."

"Du? Förlåtelse! Kom med någon bättre ursäkt! Säg som det är, du är här för att spionera! Du är en dödsätare!", hon blängde på honom som om det skulle få honom att erkänna sanningen.

"Det förnekar jag inte. Jag kan visa dig märket om du vill", han grep tag i den vänstra ärmen och började kavla upp den, men hejdade sig. "Men det är inte därför jag är här. Jag har verkligen kommit för att be om förlåtelse."

Tja, om han skulle envisas. Hon ryckte lätt på axlarna. "Förlåtelse för vad?"

"Jag trodde Ginny hade berättat…", han såg sig förvirrat omkring.

Exakt samtidigt sa dock Ginny: "Du kan acceptera hans ursäkt, den är ärligt menad."

"Ginny!" Bill, Hermione och Draco vände sig om till henne.

"Vad menar du?", frågade Bill och Hermione i kör och tittade frågande mellan Draco och Ginny.

Men Ginny tittade bara på Draco. "Jag har inte berättat, du får lov att berätta själv."

"Du berättade alltså inte, du fantiserade bara om det."

Ginny nickade. Ett trött leende lekte på hennes läppar. "Jag visste att du skulle komma, så jag tyckte det bara var rättvist att du fick berätta själv."

Draco satte sig med en tung suck på golvet. "Så här är det…", och med plågad röst berättade han om hur dödsätarna hade kommit att använda sig av den trollformel som Ministeriet ibland använde mot de värsta brottslingarna som fråntog en häxa eller trollkarl möjligheten att använda sig av magi. Hur de hade kombinerat den med Ministeriets formel för att kontrollera omyndiga trollkarlars och häxors magiutövande. Och så lagt in något som kunde liknas vid Imperius förbannelsen och gjort om det hela till en svartkonstritual, som gjorde att man istället band upp häxan eller trollkarlens magi så att den person man bands till fritt kunde utnyttja hans eller hennes förmåga. Oberoende av personens egen vilja.

Ginny hade på sig…", en skarp blick från Ginny fick honom att snabbt ändra sig. "Ginny fick tag på en gammal flyttnyckel och… Och på den vägen är det. Hon är bunden…" Han tittade ner i golvet, han ville inte säga det. Men han kunde känna Ginnys själ inom sig, han tvingade sig att öppna munnen igen och säga de sista, förödande orden; "…till mig."


	13. Ensamhetens svårigheter

Harry trampade runt inne på sitt rum inne på hostellet. Han visste att han hade gjort fel när han hade stuckit. Han hade inte ens lämnat något meddelande om vart han hade tagit vägen. Vad hade han tänkt på egentligen! Han hade varit så upptagen med att själv komma bort, och få med sig alla prylar han kunde tänkas behöva, att han totalt hade glömt bort att lämna en lapp efter sig. Och så hade han varit rädd för att de på något sätt skulle kunna spåra vart han hade tagit vägen…

Nu var han här, helt ensam. Helt fri. Men antagligen så höll hela Fenixorden på att leta efter honom vid det här laget. Undra vad de hade trott att han hade tagit vägen? Trodde de att han hade gett sig efter Voldemort direkt? Hur många av dem visste om att Voldemorts horcruxar? Hade Dumbledore berättat för någon? Visste hela Orden om det? Han hade berättat för Ron och Hermione så klart. Och Ginny. Tanken på Ginny fick det verkligen att svida i själen. Han älskade henne! Han kunde fortfarande se henne framför sig, iklädd den blå festklädnaden och silverhalsbandet med safirerna som hon hade haft på Fleurs och Bills bröllop. Aldrig hade hon varit vackrare. Halva bröllopet hade han ägnat åt att fundera på hur han kunde böna och be henne att ta honom tillbaka, andra halvan av tiden hade han ägnat åt att försöka fundera ut hur han skulle fly _innan_ han började böna och be henne om det. Han tog ett djupt andetag. Det var just för att han älskade henne som gjorde det nödvändigt att hålla henne på avstånd, även om det gjorde ont i honom. Men han kände sig inte hel utan henne!

Ron och Hermione hade säkert berättat om horcruxarna för Orden. Det borde de ha gjort. Det var det enda rimliga. Det var den enda ledtråd de hade till vart han kunde ha tagit vägen. Så hela Fenixorden borde rimligen veta detta vid det här laget. Han begravde sitt ansikte i händerna. Hur kunde han vara så DUM! Så urbota IDIOTISK! Han hade velat skydda de människorna han älskade över allt på jorden genom att lämna dem, genom att inte längre utsätta dem för den fara som hans närvaro innebar, men istället hade han skickat iväg dem att leta efter horcruxar utan att de hade någon aning om farorna. Dessutom i panik efter att han hade försvunnit utan att höra av sig. Han var så KORKAD! En riktig jubelidiot!

Det fanns bara en sak att göra. Beslutsamt började han packa ihop alla hans kläder och saker. Han gjorde det för hand, på mugglarvis, utan att tänka närmare på saken. Han var så van vid att inte vara tillåten att använda magi utanför Hogwarts att han inte ens funderade på att försöka använda sig av trollformeln som Tonks hade lärt honom. Han var tvungen att packa ihop allt, att flytta tillbaka för han visste att om han återvände nu var det ingen idé att försöka smita iväg igen. De skulle hålla honom bevakad, precis som de hade gjort förut. Egentligen var det ganska konstigt att ingen hade bevakat honom, att ingen hade hindrat honom från att försvinna den här gången. I Godric's Hollow hade han ju inte samma skydd – Petunias skydd – som på Privet Drive. Han var i alla fall inte naiv nog att tro att alla från Orden hade varit upptagna med begravningen, även om de ibland verkade väldigt klantiga. Till exempel så verkade alla veta vilka som ingick i Orden, tänk om de hade någon spion, då skulle allt hemlighetsmakeri varit förgäves! Tänk om en spion fick reda på att han visste om horcruxarna och höll på att försöka förstöra dem! Om han skulle vara tvungen att slå sig fram genom led av Dödsätare för att ens komma åt horcruxarna så skulle han aldrig lyckas förstöra dem, än mindre komma ansikte mot ansikte med Voldemort och veta att han hade en chans att besegra honom… Varför hade han gett sig av!

Han var snart klar med packandet och lyfte upp väskan. Med en sista längtansfull suck lämnade han rummet. Så länge hade den friheten varat. Hostellägaren var lite överraskad att han skulle åka redan, men han lovade att han hade haft tur och fått reda på det han kommit för att få reda på till boken och lovade att skicka ett exemplar när boken var färdig. Lögnen om boken kändes bara meningslös nu. Varför hade han trasslat till det så?

Ute regnade det och han var genomvåt långt innan han nådde en plats som var tillräckligt ödslig för att våga spöktransförera sig ifrån. Där blev han stående några sekunder och funderade på vart han skulle ta vägen. Till Grimaldiplan? Till Kråkboet? Godric's Hollow? Vart var det mest troligt att de använde som samlingspunkt? Grimaldiplats var ju helt klart säkrast, men Kråkboet var närmast begravningsplatsen. Eller var det troligare att de väntade på Godric's Hollow, det var där han antogs vara? Inte för att det spelade någon större roll, de skulle säkert bevaka alla tre ställena… Med en sista längtansfylld blick på den öde heden och en djup, sorgsen suck lämnade han drömmen om friheten.


	14. Att inse fakta

Ginny satt och höll om en kopp hett te. Andades in de varma ångorna. Men hon gjorde mest av vana, den hemtrevliga ritualen skänkte henne ingen frid just nu. Mitt emot henne satt Draco och stirrade på den kopp med te som stod framför honom som om den var hans dödsdom. Hans trollstav låg fortfarande borta i hörnet där den hade landat. Hon kunde känna hur han tvingade sig själv att inte ständigt titta efter den. Och han hade all anledning till att vara nervös, i alla fall ur hans synvinkel sett. Bakom henne stod Bill med armarna i kors och tittade på honom med svarta ögon. Bevakade honom.

Frånvarande rättade hon till filten som hängde över hennes axlar. Hermione hade envisats med att hon måste hållas varm. Det var något med människor i chock som gjorde att kroppstemperaturen sjönk, hade hon snusförnuftigt förklarat. Fast om det var någon som skulle behöva en filt så var det nog Draco. Han såg verkligen frusen ut. Darrade. Nej, han frös inte. Han var arg. Och rädd. Mest rädd. Hon beundrade att han klarade av att sitta så lugnt och stilla, nästan med samma arroganta hållning som han brukade ha. Hela bandet fullkomligt skrek ut en lust att jämra sig, att vrida händerna och be om nåd. Ju längre tiden gick, desto lättare gick det för henne att läsa av bandet. Läsa av honom. Som om han hade blivit en del av henne själv, lika bekant.

Tvärt vände hon bort blicken från honom och tittade istället på Hermione som tog upp den andra bordshalvan. I knät hade hon en tjock bok uppslagen. Framför henne på bordet låg det en trave med böcker hon redan hade kollat igenom och en annan trave med böcker som hon hade sagt skulle kunna vara intressanta. Böckerna hade hon hämtat i Godric's Hollow, men hon hade inte gett sig tid att klä på sig. Ärligt talat utgjorde hon en ganska komisk anblick med morgonrocken hängande på trekvart, helt försjunken i böckerna. Emellanåt gjorde hon en anteckning på pergamentet – hon hade snart fått ihop en hel fot – framför sig eller slog upp något i en av de andra böckerna, men för det mesta skakade hon bekymrat på huvudet. Hon hittade inte det hon letade efter. Hermione hade inte sagt det högt, men Ginny förstod ändå vad hon gjorde. Hon försökte hitta något sätt att bryta bandet mellan henne och Draco. Hon lät henne hållas, fast hon hade inte stora förhoppningar om att hon skulle hitta något. Hur mycket det än skrämde henne så hade hon börjat acceptera att bandet skulle finnas där.

Hon skakade på huvudet åt tanken, som för att säga åt sig själv att sluta vara dum. Bandet hade funnits där i mindre än ett dygn, hon kunde knappats ha vant sig vid det än! Men hur mycket hon än försökte förneka det så kändes hans närvaro i hennes sinne inte längre som en inkräktare, utan som en del av henne själv. Precis lika bekant som hennes egna tankar. Precis lika mycket en del av henne som hennes armar och ben, som hennes egna händer och fötter.

Hon gav honom en panikslagen blick, och nu mötte hans ögon hennes för första gången. Bedjande ögon. Han förstod hennes tankar, delade hennes insikter! Hur skulle hon någonsin kunna leva och dela sin själ med honom? Hur skulle hon kunna överleva att få sin själ bortsliten från hans?

"Drick upp teet, det är inte förgiftat!", fräste hon, irriterad över sina egna tankar.


	15. En plan i spillror

Narcissa stirrade bedjande på sin syster. Bellatrix gav henne en tvivlande blick tillbaka.

"Och det tror du kommer att gå som planerat? Fortfarande!"

"Det kommer att fungera. Det måste fungera! Tänk bara vilka möjligheter!"

"Möjligheter? Ja, kanske. Men framförallt risker. Hur kunde du vara så dum att du gick med på detta!"

Narcissa reste på sig och gick fram till det stora fönstret istället. Stirrade ut över parken. Försökte föreställa sig hur Draco komma tillbaka, gående på stigen som han brukade fly bort på, kanske med Ginny i släptåg, hukande som en husalf. Men hur gärna hon än ville det så låg parken helt tyst. Inte minsta rörelse, inte minsta ljud. Ingen människa inom synhåll, inte ens en husalf. Hon hade redan förklarat varför hon hade gått med på det, förklarat vad hon trodde de kunde vinna på det, och Bella hade trott på henne. Fast det hade varit igår när hon kom tillbaka efter ceremonin och upptäckt att hennes syster väntade på henne. Nu började klockan bli mycket och Draco och Ginny var fortfarande försvunna. Vad kunde ha hänt? Om de inte var tillbaka snart så stod hon inför sitt största misslyckande som dödsätare. Och den enda nåd hon kunde hoppas på var att Mörkrets Herre avrättade henne direkt.

Men vad kunde ha gått fel? Hon var verkligen bunden. De hade alla sett det! Hon hade sett så söt ut i sin patetiska vrede efteråt, men den skräckfyllda blick hon hade riktad mot Draco hade varit äkta. Det måste den ha varit! Ingen kunde låtsas så att det syntes i ögonen. INGEN! Och skräcken hade _lyst_ ur hennes ögon! Hur skulle hon kunna ha snärjt honom så snart? Skräcken – hon måste ha varit bruten. Hon MÅSTE!

Men ändå så låg parken alldeles öde, utan minsta spår av varken honom eller henne. Vart kunde de ha tagit vägen! Om bara inte Bella hade varit där, då hade hon kunnat ge sig ut att leta. Men nu måste hon hålla fasaden uppe, vägra visa minsta tecken på oro. Minsta lilla spår av oro kunde vara förödande! Och Bella skulle inte tveka att lämna ut sin egen syster.

Bella hade alltid varit den mest hängivna av de två. Redan från början hade hennes lillasyster överglänst henne i hängivenhet, från det ögonblick som hon introducerade henne i kretsen på Hogwarts, till valet att fortsätta leta efter Honom istället för att återgå till det vanliga livet och låtsas som om ingenting hade hänt efter Hans nesliga fall, vilket hade kostat henne många år i Dementorernas våld. Men tiden i Azkaban hade härdat henne, smitt henne till iskallt stål. Det perfekta vapnet i Mörkets Herres händer. _Den perfekte Dödsätaren_…

Hon nästan spottade ut den tanken. Själv hade hon mest gått med för att hon sympatiserade med dem, med deras idéer och för att hon såg fördelarna med att vara på Mörkrets Herres sida. Svartkonster hade alltid haft sin tjusning och hon mindes fortfarande när hon som sjuåring fick hänga med gammelfaster och gammelfarfar Black ut på mugglarjakt. Vilken tjusning! Hon rös av välbehag. Deras skrik, deras skräckfyllda böner, deras totala självutplåning! De hade behållit dem i nästan ett helt år som slavar innan de hade avrättas. Innan Ministeriet började lägga näsan i blöt!

Men nej, det var inte det hon skulle tänkta på. Hon tvingade sig att komma på något bra svar på Bellas fråga. "Du vet varför", började hon och försökte låta så självsäker som möjligt, försökte vinna lite tid. Sakta vände hon sig om för att visa att hon inte gömde sig för Bellas blick. "Du sa till och med att det var en bra plan. Har du ändrat dig? Passar det inte dina syften längre? Tror du inte din Herre vill veta av dig när han får reda på att du…", hon avbröt sig mitt i rörelsen, mitt i meningen. Och slängde sig på golvet framför fötterna på mannen som stod framför henne. Mannen som inte längre var bara en man, utan något mycket mer än en man.

"Herre…", andades hon.


	16. Återkomsten och förlåtelsen

Ron vaknade av ljuden som kom sig av att någon spöktransförerade sig in i huset i Godric's Hollow. Innan hans hjärna riktigt hade hunnit inse vad det var som hade väckt honom hade han redan flugit upp ur sängen och stod redo med trollstaven – försvar eller attack, han var redo!

Försiktigt, utan att uttala orden, så som Snape – den förrädaren! – hade lärt dem, lade han en trollformel som gjorde hans steg absolut ljudlösa och lämnade rummet han sov i. Han hoppades innerligt att vem det nu var inte hade hört dunsen när han hade hoppat ur sängen.

Kunde det verkligen vara Dödsätarna som hade kommit? Lupin hade berättat att huset var skyddat mot spöktransförens, det skulle bara släppa igenom vissa människor som huset kände igen. Hermione hade förnuftigt nickat – så klart hon kände till att man kunde göra så! – och ställt diverse frågor om hur formeln fungerade och vilka kriterier som fick huset att godkänna en människa. Själv hade han inte förstått speciellt mycket av Lupins förklaringar, men om hans Hermione hade förstått så räckte det för honom.

Han stannade och knackade så tyst han kunde på hennes dörr. _Hans_ _Hermione_? Sen när hade hon varit _hans_? Det var bara hans egna _fåniga _förhoppning! Hon visste nog knappt att han fanns, inte att han tyckte om henne på _det_ sättet… Varför öppnade hon inte! Han knackade igen, lite högre. Tiden började rinna ut! Om det var dödsätare så hade säkert fler än en enda kommit till huset! Och vilka andra skulle kunna…? Ifall det var någon från Orden så borde de ju ha hojtat. Nej, tystnaden var helt klart misstänkt. Han knackade en tredje gång, utifall att hon inte hade hört, men då inte heller det gav någon reaktion så öppnade han dörren och kikade in och – Hon var inte där! Först försvann Ginny, sen Harry och nu hans Hermione! Det kunde bara innebära… Han själv mot ett helt hus fyllt med dödsätare! Paniken steg inom honom, men även beslutsamheten. Han skulle visa dem! Han skulle visa att han var en värdig gryffindorare han med. Så med ett ännu fastare tag om trollstaven började han smyga sig neråt. Försiktigt, steg för steg. Hur han än tittade så såg han dock inget som rörde förrän han kom fram till köket. Böjd över köksbordet stod – "Harry! Vad gör du här!"

Harry for runt och viftade med en bit pergament. "Vad menas med detta! '_Ginny är i Kråkboet, kom så fort du kan. /Hermione_'?"

"VA! Är hon… Tack och lov!"

"Vad menas med detta! SVARA MIG!"

Tankarna for fram som dunkare genom hans huvud. "Vet du inte? Var du inte med henne? Men vad skulle du då göra här? Ginny försvann under begravningen. Vi trodde att du… Att ni… Vi måste genast till Kråkboet! Varför väckte Hermione inte mig!"

"Vadå försvann?", Harrys ögon såg ut som om de var på väg att tränga sig ut ur ögonhålorna.

"Ja, liksom bara försvann… Mitt i tomma intet. Bara _försvann_!" Han tog ett djupt andetag. "Vart har _du_ varit om du inte var med Ginny?"

"Varför skulle jag har varit med henne? Har hon också varit försvunnen!" Han skakade på huvudet. "Nej, jag har inte varit med Ginny. Jag… Jag stack. Jag ville inte utsätta er för fara längre. Jag stack… För att leta själv. Efter horcruxarna. Jag… Jag tänkte mig inte för. Är det många som letar efter mig? Förlåt."

"Det var det mest korkade jag någonsin har hört från dig! Om vi ville vara utan fara så skulle vi inte ha gått med på att leta tillsammans med dig! Skulle vi inte ha bett dig om att få hjälpa till att leta! Du har ingen rätt att…" Så slog tanken honom. "Är det därför vi bara har 'städat huset' hittills? För att du inte har velat 'utsätta oss för fara'?", formligen skrek han ut. Men så tog han några djupa andetag, han skulle visa Hermione att han visst inte lät känslorna ta överhanden. Han skulle tänkta kallt och logiskt, som när han spelade schack. "Nej, ingen letar efter dig. Vi trodde att Ginny och du hade stuckit tillsammans från begravningen för att prata ut. Ni har gått runt som två… Som två stinkbomber, redo att explodera."

"Har vi?", Harry lyckades se både generad och paff ut på samma gång. "Jag… Vi… Jo, vi borde kanske prata ut…"

Han kände sig minst sagt dum. Han borde inte ge Harry råd! Det var Hermiones roll. Det var alltid hon som visste vad som borde göras. Och kärleksråd? Det var hans _lillasyster_ han pratade om! "Det borde ni definitivt göra." Det lät i alla fall som något Hermione kunde ha sagt.

"Förlåt…", bad Harry ännu en gång, med riktigt skuldmedveten min.


	17. Dödens märke

Inne i köket i Kråkboet började det nu bli riktigt trångt, allteftersom fler människor vaknade och kom ner för att äta frukost, även om Hermione snart försvann med alla böckerna för att läsa vidare i lugn och ro. Det var många som sovit kvar där efter begravningen. Draco kände sig minst sagt malplacerad tillsammans med alla dessa människor. En del kände han igen från skolan, andra från trollkarlsvärlden i allmänhet. Det var en vid spridning av olika typer av trollkarlar och häxor, gamla och unga om vartannat, en del väldigt betydelsefulla, andra bara värda förakt. Men mycket snabbt hade han förstått, bandet till Ginny hade bekräftat det, deras samband – de var alla medlemmar i Fenixorden. Som dödsätare borde han noga memorera vilka som var där och vara redo, ja till och med ivrig, att rapportera detta till Mörkrets Herre, men han kände sig bara helt tom, totalt orklös. Han hade gett upp. Fullständigt.

Bandet till Ginny speglade hennes olika känslor och tankar allteftersom människorna dök upp. Det var betydligt effektivare än legilimens. Han kunde inte bara känna om hon ljög eller inte i största allmänhet, han kunde verkligen veta alla hennes tankar in i minsta lilla detalj om han bara fokuserade sig minsta lilla på det. Men de flesta tankar var inte speciellt intressanta, så ganska snart hade han slutat fokusera och lät hennes tankar blanda sig med hans egna någonstans i den bakre regionen av hans medvetande. Han kände inte om hon utforskade hans känslor och tankar på samma sätt som han hade gjort med hennes i början, men hon verkade inte ha reagerat på hans snokande – åtminstone hade hon inte försökt värja sig eller försvara sig – så han var inte säker på om det kändes.

Den första koppen te hade följts av en till. Och ännu en. Det var riktigt gott te, var han tvungen att erkänna. En av kvinnorna hade trugat på honom både rostat bröd med marmelad och bacon med äggröra. Men maten hade inte gett honom någon energi. Snarare hade han fått dåligt samvete. Hur många år hade han inte föraktat familjen Weasley? Och visst, de visade helt klart att han inte hörde hemma där – spänningen i rummet gick nästan att ta på, minsta lilla oförsiktiga rörelse från hans sida skulle antagligen ha resulterat i att köket förvandlats till ett slagfält – men ändå kände han en slags motvillig beundran för att de inte försökte svälta honom, tortera honom eller fråga ut honom. Att de mot all förmodan visade honom någon form av tillit. Okej, det sista var ett svaghetstecken – att ha tillgång till information var värdefullare än något annat. Att då låta något så patetiskt som medlidande och omsorg – ja, till och med kärlek – stå i vägen för kunskapen, det var helt klart…

Svärtan blixtrade helt utan förvarning till genom hela hans arm, trängde in genom varje por i huden, strålade upp i huvudet så att det kändes som om det skulle krossas. Knappt utan att kunna andas grep han tag om Märket, smärtans källa.

Hans Herre kallade på honom. Kallade honom hem till herrgården. Hans mor! Han anade det värsta… Krampaktigt körde han in fingrarna i armen, som för att slita bort Märket. Märket som orsakat så mycket smärta och lidande i hans liv. Han knep ihop läpparna för att inte jämra sig högt.

En mjuk hand på hans axel fick honom förvånat att titta upp. En lugnande hand, fast och mjuk på samma gång. Han registrerade känslorna innan hans hjärna klarnade tillräckligt mycket för att inse vems hand – Ginnys hand! – som låg på hans axel. Beröringen mildrade inte smärtan, snarare gjorde den smärtan ännu mer påtaglig, mer konkret. Men hennes närvaro mitt i smärtan – han kunde se smärtan stråla ut från hennes ögon, bandet lät henne känna dess fulla styrka, lät henne förstå vad som begärdes av honom – lugnade ändå ner honom. Hjälpte honom att kunna andas. Andas lugnt. Hon förstod. Och det var som om detta faktum fick honom att släppa alla spärrar och bara krama om henne. Tårarna flödade ut över hennes axel. All inre spänning han burit runt på så länge han kunde minnas släppte sakta men säkert, rann ur honom. Hennes armar runt honom uppmuntrade honom att bara fortsätta gråta, fortsätta ända tills gråten tog slut. Han tog ett djupt andetag och kramade om henne ännu hårdare, samtidigt som nya tårar välde fram.

"Bort med tassarna från min flickvän, du din…", morrade Harry och slet bort Ginny ifrån honom med ena handen samtidigt som han riktade trollstaven mot hans hjärta med den andra.


	18. Ensam för alltid

"Släpp mig, din idiot!", skrek Ginny och slet sig loss från Harrys grepp och gav honom en snabb, mördande blick.

Förvirrat backade han undan och såg hur hon tittade intensivt på Draco. Vad Draco gjorde här var mer än han kunde förstå. Kunde han ha något med Ginnys försvinnande att göra? Men varför skulle hon då sitta i hans knä? Trösta honom när han grät? Och varför accepterade människorna från Orden att en Dödsätare fanns mitt ibland dem! Och… Och… Han förstod ingenting! Varför grät Draco!

"Harry, vi måste prata." Ginnys röst avbröt hans tankar.

"Va? Ja, jo. Ehh. Ja, vi måste pr…", han insåg att han bara härmade henne och stängde munnen istället för att avsluta meningen.

"Vi är strax tillbaka", nickade hon till resten av människorna i köket, och marscherade ut med arrogant rak rygg, utan en blick tillbaka på honom för att se om han följde med. Med en lätt förvirrad suck och en sista misstänksam blick mot Draco skyndade han efter henne.

De hade hunnit förbi ängen där de brukade spela quidditch när hon så plötsligt vände sig om, att han nästan sprang rakt in i henne innan han hann hejda sig och blev tvungen att backa tillbaka ett steg. "Detta fungerar inte, Harry. Du måste försvinna ur mitt liv."

"Försvinna! Jag älsk…"

"Säg det inte! Jag vill inte höra det!"

"Men Ginny, jag…"

"Säg inget mer. Bara acceptera det och försvinn. Okej?", hennes bedjande ögon slet sönder hans hjärta. Varför ville hon inte älska honom? Varför…?

"Vad är det med dig? Varför vägrar du lyssna på mig, det var du som sa att du ville prata!" Han grep tag i hennes axlar för hindra henne att försvinna bort, vred henne så att hon tvingades titta på honom. "Så lyssna då på mig: jag älskar dig mer än livet. Om du dör, om du så bara blir skadad vet jag inte vad jag ska ta mig till. Är du arg på mig för att har försökt hålla dig utanför?" Tårarna blänkte i hennes ögon och den för henne så konstiga, atypiska arrogansen han hade sett inne i Kråkboet hade runnit av henne. Hon skakade envist på huvudet, men han fortsatte. Vägrade låta sig hindras. "Jag vet inte om jag skulle klara av att slutföra det jag måste om du inte fanns kvar. Men vill du vara med så tänker jag inte hålla dig utanför längre. Stå vid min sida inför hela världen, stå vid min sida när världens öde ska avgöras, om det är det du vill. Så länge du accepterar min kärlek så accepterar jag allt, alla dina villkor."

"Åhh, Harry", suckade hon. "Hur jag har längtat, hur jag har drömt om att få höra dig säga detta. Men det är försent. Åhh, jag älskar dig jag med, men det skulle aldrig fungera! Det är försent! Det har hänt för mycket. Jag…", och så välde tårarna fram med full kraft och rösten försvann bland i snyftningarna. Han försökte dra henne till sig, trösta henne, men hon knuffade bort honom. Vände sig bort. Han sträckte sig efter henne, men hon skakade våldsamt på huvudet. "Gå Harry, bara gå…" fick hon fram. "Jag orkar inte mer!"

"Men… Vad…?", stammade han förvirrat fram. Men allt han fick till svar var hennes rygg och ljudliga gråt. Han sträckte fram handen än en gång för att försöka trösta henne, när han hörde ljudet av någon som kom gående mot dem. Förskräckt vände han sig om och trevade i fickan efter trollstaven, men innan han hann uppfatta vem det var hade Ginny sprungit förbi hans axel och slängt sig om halsen på Draco!

Han kände hur han tappade hakan fullständigt, samtidigt som ilskan började koka i honom. "Du?", väste han nästan fram.


	19. Smärtans boning

Draco satt kvar inne i köket i Kråkboet när Ginny och Harry försvann och försökte se lagom tuff ut, arrogant utan att vara hotfull. Nu när Ginny inte var här och kunde försvara honom så visste man inte riktigt vad de där Ordensmedlemmarna skulle ta sig till med en ensam Dödsätare utan trollstav…

Fast just det brydde han sig inte så mycket om, om de skulle hoppa på honom så skulle han inte kunna göra speciellt mycket åt saken genom att oroa sig för det _innan_ de gjorde något. Det han egentligen ägnade sig åt var att försöka komma på ett sätt att maskera bandet till Ginny. Han ville _verkligen inte_ dela hennes känslor och tankar om de där två blev sams och började hångla eller något i den stilen. Men han lyckades inte alls, ingen av hans kunskaper om ockumulering eller något annat hade minsta verkan. Å andra sidan de verkade mest gräla – och hon ansträngde sig för att inte böla – så än så länge så var han säker för just _det_.

Han tvingade sig själv att ta upp smörgåsen och ta några tuggor, tvingade sig att tugga sakta och metodiskt, allt för att verka avslappnad. Om han hade varit känd för att le och vara glad så hade han varit tvungen att tvinga fram ett leende nu, men tack och lov så slapp han i alla fall det! Istället kunde han luta sig tillbaka och blänga på dem, det var det som förväntades av honom. Det var den attityd som hans pappa hade lärt honom att utstråla från dess han var liten, en roll som han kunde spela så väl att han inte längre var säker på om han hade blivit den personen eller om det fortfarande var en roll han spelade. En roll han kunde lägga av om han tröttnade på den.

Smutsskallen stod och viskade med Vesslan – han kände ett sting av ilska genom bandet – i ena hörnet. _Hermione_, han betonade tanken utifall Ginny tjuvlyssnade, såg bekymrad ut, så hon hade väl inte kommit fram till något om svartkonstritualers biverkningar i sina böcker. Att hon ens hade lämnat dem så här länge! Tänk om någon annan hittade informationen före henne! Han fnös föraktfullt.

Smärtan i armen brände till med full styrka igen. Hans Herre var INTE nöjd med honom. Han tvingade sig själv att sitta kvar, att inte försöka springa iväg och gömma sig. Han lade ifrån sig smörgåsen och tog tekoppen i ett stadigt grepp för att hindra sig själv att försöka klösa bort märket ut armen, inte för att det skulle ha hjälpt eller ens vara möjligt, men det hade åtminstone varit ett sätt att få utlopp för smärtan. Han skrattade tyst för sig själv, faktum var att han hade just hittat sättet att slippa störas av Ginny – smärtan drev ut allt annat från hans medvetande, inklusive henne! Eller han slapp henne nästan, han kunde känna hur hans smärta fick genklang i hennes smärta och hur ett stråk av medlidande tvingade sig in i hans medvetande.

Åhh, han kunde inte vara kvar här längre! Han reste sig hastigt upp. Stolen for i golvet. Konstigt, han hade inte ens märkt att den föll. Smärtan gjorde honom alldeles omtöcknad. Fly!

Hans flykt varade i tre steg. Sen stod hela Fenixorden runt honom. Riktade sina trollstavar mot honom.

Ett kort ögonblick försökte han fundera ut en lögn. Om att han behövde gå på toa eller något. Men all värdighet, all kreativitet var borta. Den enda han kunde tänka på var att försöka fly från smärtan! Han försökte tränga sig genom den försvarsmur som deras kroppar utgjorde.

Riktigt vad som hände sen förstod han inte. Det var som om han först slungades bakåt, som om all luft pressades ut ur hans lungor och allting blev _verkligt klart _för en sekund. Det var som om han kunde se sig själv liggande på golvet, men även _se _Ginny ute i skogen.

Hon behövde honom! Insikten fick honom att tvinga sig själv att andas igen.

"Ginny", stönade han. Han kunde inte hejda det. Och så tog han sats igen, och den här gången hindrade de honom inte. Vart han sprang visste han inte, han bara följde instinkten. Trängde sig genom grenar och buskar. Hans fötter slog som trumpinnar mot marken.

Och plötsligt var hon bara där. I hans famn! Han kramade om henne och lät smärtan få utlopp, lät tårarna rinna. Brydde sig inte längre om någon såg det. Det var som lugnet i stormens öga – hela världen omkring honom höll på att gå sönder, men i hennes famn var han _hemma_.


	20. Den man älskar

Hermione skyndade sig att slå armarna om Ron. Hindrade honom att springa fram till Ginny och Draco. Hon kände hur han anades djupt, flämtande. Rädslan blandades med raseri, förtvivlan med andfåddhet. _Det var ju hans syster! Draco fick inte… _Det var inte svårt att läsa hans tankar just nu. De var också hennes egna. Men om hennes låtsassyster – den enda kompis hon någonsin hade haft som hon vågade vara helt avslappnade med, som hon vågade pröva att vara helt galen, men samtidigt också den hon verkligen vågade vara sig helt och hållet sig själv med, precis som en äkta syster borde vara; åtminstone som hon tänkte sig det, hon hade inga riktiga syskon som hon kunde jämföra med – var trygg nog att gråta på Dracos axel så, så fick det vara bra nog åt henne själv också.

Ordernsmedlemmarna som hade rusat efter Draco när han plötsligt stack från Kråkboet trängde sig nu försiktigt fram bland träden med tysta, vaksamma steg. Långsamt omringade de gläntan, utifall att Draco skulle göra något mer oväntat. Bill och Fleur hade tagit posto strax bredvid dem på ena sidan och Arthur och Charlie på den andra. Tårarna rann ner för Arthurs kinder, hur orolig måste han inte vara för sin enda dotter! Bara tanken på att förlora henne, så snart efter Mollys bortgång måste vara outhärdlig…

Försiktigt låssade hon greppet om Ron och strök honom sakta över ryggen, försökte få honom att lugna ner sig. Och hon lyckades för en sekund. Sen insåg han exakt vem som kramade honom, vem som smekte honom på ryggen. Och att ALLA kunde se på! Och en helt ny röd färgton spred sig blixtsnabbt över hans ansikte.

Hon kunde inte låta bli att le själv, lyckligt förälskad i denna passionerade man. Helt på ögonblickets infall böjde hon sig sakta fram och pussade honom. Inte på kinden, utan mitt på munnen!

Han stirrade chockartat tillbaka på henne. Som om han inte kunde ta in vad som just hade hänt. Ögonen lyste vita mitt i det röda ansiktet, så rött att till och med håret bleknade i jämförelse!

Hon log och svalde. De hade aldrig pussats! Det var bara något de gjorde i hennes drömmar! Varför hade hon valt att pussa honom just nu? Av alla idiotiska tillfällen! Förskräckt släppte hon honom och vände sig bort. Hennes blick svepte över Draco och Ginny, som stod och grät mot varandras axlar, inneslutna i sin egen värld av sorg och smärta. Lustigt att de skulle söka tröst hos varandra, när det måste vara den andra som orsakade deras smärta.

Hennes blick fortsatte vidare. Längst bort i gläntan stod Harry. Helt övergiven. Handfallen. Likblek. Hela hans varelse utstrålade… Nej, rättade hon sig själv, inte 'utstrålade', för det var den totala _brist_ på utstrålning, som skakade om henne. Han som brukade utstråla kraft, beslutsamhet. Odygd och upptåg. Nu bara stod han där. Axlarna slokade och ögonen… Hon försökte få ögonkontakt med honom, men det var som att försöka kommunicera med en sten. Det hade inte gett mer effekt! Hans ögon var helt tomma på liv, glanslösa. Döda.

Hon kände en hand på axeln och vände sig om. Remus nickade åt henne, han hade också sett Harrys trångmål. Med beslutsamma, men ändå ljudlösa steg gled han fram mellan buskarna, i riktning bort mot Harry. Efter honom tassade Tonks. Hennes tidigare bubbelgumrosa hår, hängde nu ner i mjuka lockar längs ryggen, i en diskret skogsbrun färg. Kvinnan var alltså inte så dålig på att smyga som hon gärna ville ge sken av, log Hermione för sig själv.

Hon tvingad sig att vända bort blicken från Harry, Remus och Tonks, tvingade sig att titta tillbaka på Ron. Hans blick var fortfarande frånvarande, men han hade lyft handen till munnen, som om han ville känna efter om det hade varit verkligt…

Nu var det henne tur att rodna och stirra ner i marken. Vad hade hon tänkt med egentligen!

När hans hand plötsligt rörde vid hennes kind, rykte hon nästan till, innan hon försiktigt vågade titta upp på honom. Och sakta, sakta böjde han sig fram och kysste henne, långsamt och försiktigt.

Utan att riktigt kunna hejda sig lade hon armarna om honom, tryckte sig lika mjukt och försiktigt mot honom och kysste honom tillbaka. Hennes värld var hel. Hans värld var hel. Mitt i mörkret spred sig en liten stråle av ljus kring dem. Vad som än kom emot dem, så hade de åtminstone varandra.

De andras olycka kunde inte rubba dem. De visste att världen inte var perfekt. Det hade de aldrig begärt. Men ändå så kunde inte mörkret vinna, inte så länge kärleken brann i människors hjärtan, i deras hjärtan.


	21. Försoningens timme

Ginny drog ett djupt andetag och torkade generat bort tårarna. Dracos mantel och axeln på hans klädnad var genomblötta efter hennes utbrott. Hennes egen tröjaxel var dyngsur av hans tårar. Han log ett skälvande leende mot henne. Hon visste så väl vad han hade tänkt och känt, vad han fortfarande tänkte och kände, även om han försökte maskera det just nu. Hur hade hon kunnat tycka att detta band var en förbannelse? Nej, det var en gåva. Att helt klart kunna se in i en annan människas hjärta, att känna minsta tanke och reaktion.

Men hur kunde hon känna sig så trygg? Med _Draco_ av alla människor! Han var ju trots allt en _Dödsätare_. Något han hade valt helt frivilligt. Han gillade att orsaka andra människor smärta. Han föraktade hennes familj, hennes liv. Men ändå så visste hon att hon var helt säker tillsammans med honom. Att han inte var… Nej, nu lät hon önsketänkandet ta över! Han var det mesta av det han gav sken av att vara, men ändå så var han inte alltigenom den hemska människa hon alltid hade trott. Han var absolut ingen god människa, men det fanns något som sa henne att han inte var helt igenom ond heller.

Hon kände hur han plötsligt rodnade och stelnade till. Paniken rusade genom bandet. Hela Fenixorden stod och bevakade dem! Hon lyfte huvudet och tittade in bland träden. De var inte svåra att få syn på. Rodnaden brände i hennes kinder också. Hon tog ett skälvande andetag, men innan hon ens hann fråga så nickade han. Just nu ville de vara ifred, inte bevakade av hela hennes familj och Ordensmedlemmarna. Demonstrativt tog hon tag i hans hand och passerade deras skyddande ring, och fortsatte långsamt bortåt längs stigen. Genom bandet berättade hans ögon för henne att Bill och Fleur började följa efter, men hon vände sig om och gjorde en avvärjande gest. Motvilligt nickade hennes bror och hejdade resten av Fenixorden från att följa efter.

Först då noterade hon att Harry var inte längre kvar i gläntan där hon hade lämnat honom, vilket hon var tacksam för. Hon visste inte om hon hade orkat träffa honom så snart igen.

"Varför accepterade du inte hans kärleksförklaring?" Dracos fråga kom så oväntat att det dröjde en sekund innan hon förstod vad han menade. Vad dum hon var! Klart Draco kunde följa hennes tankar lika lätt som hon kunde följa hans.

"Det var för sent. Hur skulle jag kunna ge mig hän åt att älska någon med dig i huvudet? Det skulle inte bara vara pinsamt för oss, och för dig, det skulle…", hon tog ett djupt andetag och försökte hitta ordet som matchade hennes känslor. "Det skulle vara som att dela alla ens hemligheter med någon annan än sin bästa vän – och dela denna så kallade 'bästa väns' hemligheter också!"

"Hum", muttrade han. "Men… Men då vinner dem ju?" Han behövde inte säga det högt, hon hörde det lika klart som om han hade skrikit ut det. Dem – Dödsätarna, förrädarna! Att han själv var dödsätare, var något han på sätt och vis var stolt över. Att vara förrädare var något helt annat. Det var smutsigt!

"Ibland måste man acceptera att livet inte blir som man har tänkt sig." Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Är det att ge upp? Kanske. Kanske inte. Du är ju här istället för där med dem. _Vi_" –hon betonade ordet som svar på frågan han ännu inte hade hunnit ställa – "är här. Tillsammans." Hon tryckte hans hand förtroligt och lade in varje gnutta känsla, all ärlighet hon kunde uppbåda och försökte förmedla det genom bandet till honom.

"Vad händer nu då?" Hon kunde känna den nakna rädslan bakom orden. Smärtan som fortfarande sköt ut som strålar från märket på hans arm genom hela hans kropp.

Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte. Återvänder till Hogwarts? Våra familjer, våra vänner, våra världar är i krig med varandra. Men vad gör vi? Oavsett vilken sida vi ställer oss på kommer de använda oss som vapen i kriget. Det är inget vi kommer att kunna förhindra. Eller vill vi försöka att gömma oss – skulle vi ha någon möjlighet att lyckas – eller ska vi välja sida? Har vi redan valt sida?" Hon ryckte på axlarna igen, hon visste inte.

"Och vad blir det av oss…?", han nästan viskade fram frågan.

Hon stannade och tittade honom djupt i ögonen. Försiktigt lade hon hans hand över hennes hjärta. "Oss? Jag vet inte. Vågar vi ens vara vänner i en värld där vi alltid varit fiender? Kan man låta bli att vara vän med den som man inte kan dölja något för?"


	22. Epilog 18 år senare

Harry gick långsamt förbi de olika butikerna och tittade förundrat in genom skyltfönstren. Han var så sällan i Diagongränden nuförtiden att det kändes konstigt att se alla trollkarlssaker ligga framme. Att folk sprang runt i spetsiga hattar och trollkarlsklädnader helt öppet. Han skakade försiktigt på huvudet. Hemma gömde han sina trollkarlssaker mycket noga längst in i en låst kista i klädkammaren under massor med annat bråte. Det var mer än femton år sedan han hade tagit detta, det öppna trollkarlslivet, som det självklara. Mer än femton år sedan han hade vänt trollkarlsvärlden ryggen. Nu var han en främling här. En legend som firades och som det skrevs böcker om. Inte längre en riktigt trollkarl, utan något mer. _Något_, inte längre _någon_, att…

Han skakade på huvudet igen som för att jaga bort tankarna. Deras avgudadyrkan efter segern mot Voldmort hade skrämt honom mer än vad Mörkrets Herre någonsin hade gjort. Det enda han hade velat ha av dem var att bli accepterad. Kanske att bli älskad. Inte för att han var speciellt, nej nej!, utan för att han var människa, en av dem. Det, och…

Som om själva tanken hade lockat fram henne, fick han plötsligt syn på henne i skyltfönstrets spegling. Förtvivlat tittade han efter något ställe att gömma sig, men helt uppenbart hade hon redan sett honom, för hon och Diana var redan på väg rakt mot honom. Det var ju typiskt att den människa han ville undvika mer än allt annat, mer än alla andra, skulle vara den ende som såg igenom hans förklädnad! Förb-, han svor för sig själv. I nästa sekund vände sig ilskan inåt, det var inte hennes fel. Visserligen, om han skulle vara helt ärlig, var hon den främsta orsaken till att han i vanliga fall höll sig borta från trollkarlsvärlden, men det var hans val, inte hennes.

"Harry!", han backade skyndsamt undan när det verkade som om hon tänkte ge honom en kram och gav henne en mörk blick. Hoppas att ingen hade hört! Då skulle ju hela det här spektaklet med förklädnaden var förgäves. "Det var länge sen! Vad gör du nu för tiden?"

"Ginny!", han nickade åt henne i försök att släta ut det barska intryck han nyss gjort. "Jobbar. På ett mugglarställe. Min svärfar fixade det åt mig för några år sedan, och det är rätt trevligt, så…" Han ryckte på axlarna. Det spelade inte så stor roll. Att orsaken till att han var här i Diagongränden – trots allt – hängde samman med ett jobberbjudande från trollkarlsministeriet, kände han inget behov av att avslöja. "Och försöker hinna umgås med familjen såklart. Du minns säkert hur krävande det är att ha småbarn." Han gav Diana ett överseende leende.

Diana skakade på sitt huvud så att det röda håret – så likt sin mammas – flög som en fågelvinge över hennes rygg. "Jag har småsyskon. Det räcker!"

"Ja", log Ginny. "Det är sannerligen en hektisk period av livet. Hur många barn har du och… Vad heter hon nu igen? Cassandra? Casablanka? Din mugglare."

"Cass. Egentligen Cassandra, men alla säger bara Cass", tala om udda samtalsämne! Han kände hur det hettade i kinderna. Sin fru var det sista han ville diskutera med henne. För det hände fortfarande att han kunde drabbas av fåniga dagdrömmar om att svinga sig upp på kvasten och kidnappa Ginny och leva lycklig med henne resten av livet i en liten stuga långt bort från allt och alla. "Vi väntar vårt andra barn. Jess – Jessica – fyller fyra om en månad." Han tog ett mentalt järngrepp om sig själv och tvingade sig att ställa frågan, trots den smärtan som det orsakade honom. Åhh, han kunde inte hjälpa att han älskade henne fortfarande! "Hur mår övriga familjen då?"

"Diana ska börja på Hogwarts i september, så vi är här och handlar allt hon behöver inför det. Hon är lite nervös, men annars mår vi finfint. Draco är hemma och leker med småttingarna. Tänk att han som var så arrogant när han var yngre skulle bli en riktig mjukispappa." Hon log mjukt. Lyckligt. Det kändes som om någon just hade fyllt hans lungor med frätande syra. Han ville bara skrika ut sin smärta. "Vad gör du här då?"

"Jag ska på…", han avbröt sig tvärt. Nej, han tänkte _inte_ berätta för henne påminde han sig själv! "Jag behövde… Jag behövde lite ingredienser från apoteket", hittade han på. "Mugglarna har ännu inte kommit på någon fungerande bot mot förkylningar", fortsatte han som svar på hennes frågande blick. Nå, just det var ingen lögn i alla fall. "Alltid bra att ha ett lager hemma när man har småttingar i huset." Hon log mot honom. Han kunde se att hon trodde honom, hon skulle inte le på just det sättet annars, men lögnen sved i honom.

"Jo, det är ju sant. Hur står du ut att leva som mugglare?", hon höll avvärjande upp händerna. "Nej, nej. Du behöver inte svara på det. Det är ditt val. Inget jag har att göra med. Jag har gjort mitt…", hennes röst dog bort som om hon insåg vad hon stod och sade. Ja!, ville han skrika. Du gjorde ditt val, du gav mig inte ens någon chans! Jag hade varit beredd att försöka, men du tillät mig inte. Han kände hur tårarna började bränna i ögonen och vände besvärat bort huvudet. Drog några djupa andetag. Det var ju så länge sen, varför kunde han bara inte acceptera det och gå vidare med sitt liv?

Han _hade_ gått vidare påminde han sig själv. Han var gift och hade barn, hans egen lilla familj som han älskade. Var allt detta en lögn? Ett substitut? Nej! Nej, nej och åter Nej! Han älskade dem verkligen, _på riktigt_. Men det hade… Om han bara hade fått en chans så hade det inte gjort så ont! Eller…?

"Vad gör du då?", tvingade han sig att fråga trots att han egentligen visste. Det var mer för att säga något. Tvinga sig själv att tänka på något annat.

"Jag jobbar fortfarande som helare på Sankt Mungos. Det har jag gjort nu i… Vad blir det? Snart tretton år? Fjorton? Det måste du väl ändå ha hört?" Ja, Fred hade berättat det. Fred som hade vägrat att acceptera att han vände trollkarlsvärlden ryggen. Det var förresten säkert Fred som hade berättat för Ginny om Cass också. Vem kunde det annars vara? Det var i princip bara Fred och Angelica han umgicks med fortfarande.

Cass hade skällt på honom ganska ofta i början för att han vägrade att "visa upp sina vänner". Hon hade till och med lovat att det inte spelade någon roll om det så var häxor med vårtor på näsan, luktade troll och hade ormar i fickorna – vilket visade hur mycket hon ansträngde sig eftersom hon var livrädd för ormar – så ville hon träffa hans vänner. Få se hans värld. Men han hade vägrat och sagt att de var döda. Och det var ju nästan sant. Ron och Hermione var döda. Molly och Arthur. Hagrid. Dumbledore. George, Bill och Charlie. Och så många fler! I princip alla som stod honom nära. Listan på folk som hade överlevt kriget var mycket kortare än på de som inte hade klarat sig. Han drog ett djupt andetag och försökte blinka bort tårarna.

"Skulle du inte in på apoteket?" Ginnys fråga ryckte tillbaka honom till nutiden. Och så kom han på vad han hade ljugit ihop.

"Ja, det skulle jag. Tänkte visst på annat. Vi syns kanske en annan gång. Hälsa till Fred och Angelica."

"Det ska jag göra. Sköt om dig."

"Visst, sköt om dig med. Ha det så kul på Hogwarts Diana!"

Han lyfte armen och vinkade efter dem när de försvann bort i vimlet av trollkarlar och häxor. Snart skulle han kanske vara tillbaka i den här världen, vara en av dem som strosade på Diagongränden som om det var ens självklara rätt att göra det. 'Auror' hade det stått i brevet. Att det var turbulens igen och att de behövde honom. Behövde? Han som knappt hade satt sin fot här sedan kriget slutade för snart sjutton år sedan. Skulle han verkligen kunna bidra med något? Knappast! Antagligen så ville de ha honom som affischpojke. Någon att skylta med. "Se här, Harry Potter hjälper oss igen! Sov lugnt, vi har allt under kontroll." Men Cass hade vägrat lyssna på det örat och tvingat iväg honom hit idag. Tvingat honom att lova att tänka på saken åtminstone. Och kanske hon hade rätt ändå, kanske var det här han hörde hemma, inte på någon mugglarverkstad.

Han kastade en sista blick över gatan och andades in doften. Ja, han skulle tänkta på saken. På riktigt, inte bara på låtsas. Och så gick han in genom dörren till apoteket, han kunde lika gärna köpa de där ingredienserna nu när han ändå var här. Som sagt var, förkylningar och småbarn var en oundviklig kombination.


End file.
